Jewel of Lothlorien
by NixxH
Summary: All I have ever wanted was an adventure that was my own. Not my family's or any other's... Now, in the depths of my heart, I feared I would not be able to give him what he wanted, what he deserved. Not when my feet were restless, my heart disturbed.
1. I: Prologue

**Author's Note:** -gasps- The author is alive! Hello loves! I've been gone for years now, apparently. (Time really does fly, doesn't it?) I won't say it is because I've run out of inspiration for stories here on Fanfiction, as I have a bunch that are half-written that will likely never see this site. One story did happen to get finished, mainly because I planned it to be a short piece. I have loved Thranduil for some time, and seeing him during the Hobbit movies drew up enough inspiration for me to finally try writing him and an original character together.

Let me give a huge thank you right now to the lovely friends and fans I made through here that messaged and emailed me to check and make sure I was still breathing. At the time, I was going through some pretty hard real life circumstances, so it's very likely I never returned any of those messages/emails. For that, I'm sorry. So, on to the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters created by J. R. R. Tolkien. I only own Faelwen, her family, and any other random characters of my design. I do not fully own any images, as they were found online and altered accordingly.

 **Chapter:** _1/10_

* * *

 **I: Prologue**

Not much is known of Galadriel's departure from Valinor, though much is known of her later dealings in Middle-Earth. She left to further her knowledge and shape a land of her own, though the wish to do so was frowned upon during the dark times that befell her homeland. What has also been left out was her companions, those that joined her in the lengthy journey that would make her the Lady of Lórien, one of the loveliest elves to ever walk Middle-Earth.

With her, she brought a small entourage to shape the land she wished to see come to fruition, a place she yearned to share her knowledge with the Eldar. Amongst them were two of her closest friends, those that had been with her since her years as a child. One was Bregolien, an _ellon_ with golden hair, eyes the color of the leaves in full bloom, and a fierce want to see the world beyond his homeland. Another, his life-mate Eleniel, an _elleth_ with hair like the snow that rarely graced their home soil and a disposition for getting herself into trouble, stood proudly beside them.

Her two dearest friends beside her, Galadriel traveled where she could and later met her future husband, Celeborn, in Doriath. Many years they courted, they loved, and in centuries to come, the four created Lothlórien and saw it flourish. Never did her friends ask to rule alongside the two, for it was her dream to see her understanding spread. They aided her in that and in return, she graced them with the splendor of their new home.

Eleniel and Bregolien became emissaries for Lady Galadriel, spreading her knowledge as far as they could to those that deserved it, even after they had traveled across the lands together. She was indebted to them and presented the couple with not only her graces, but also a grand home in the tops of the trees nearest the Lord and Lady. They loved her, and she in return,

But all was not well in Middle-Earth. Eleniel, the white-haired _elleth_ , gave birth a short few decades before meeting her death at the hands of Sauron's orcs, wandering too close to their growing home. Bregolien was stricken with a grief known to cause death amongst Elvenkind, and nearly succumbed. He would have done so, if not for the support of his dearest friends and the light that still sparkled in his Faelwen's eyes.

They grieved for many, many years, even after the wars ended and a lofty period of peace followed. Galadriel chose to stay within Lothlórien alongside Celeborn, traveling only when necessary. In her stead, Bregolien took up the mantle of emissary alone, save his daughter's eager want to explore every corner of the world. He never recovered from his beloved's death, not wholly, but with Faelwen by his side, he saw his guiding light.

Alas, things can never be peaceful in Middle-Earth, and soon, this broken, but hopeful family would realize that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading the first chapter/prologue! Hope you liked!


	2. II: Halls of Greenwood

**Chapter:** _2/10_

* * *

 **II: Halls of Greenwood**

I remember much from my infancy, as a child of Ilúvatar is graced with a sort of awareness not known to the other races. My first instant of life that I can recall was that of my mother, Eleniel the Kind, and her hair that reminded me of the whitest flowers that grew near my homeland of Lothlórien. She was a fair beauty, though even she paled in comparison to the Lady Galadriel, a woman I came to know as my kindred and family.

She passed near my fortieth year roaming the lands, during an Orc raid that strayed too close to our forests. She did not suffer, so my father told me; the blades the monsters carried were jagged but sharp and I was spared from the gore. It took a long time to pull my father from his grief, but even I fell victim to the crushing reality that I would never see her again, not even in the Undying Lands when I grew tired of Middle-Earth.

It took ten years before we left Lothlórien again, trying to find hope where we had lost so much, my father and I. We enjoyed traveling the lands, but especially visiting the homelands of other fellow Elvenkind. I preferred Rivendell, though my father frequently dragged me along to Greenwood to visit a few friends he had made there during some of his business delegations with the king. I had never met the stoic ruler until after we began our travels anew, when I was still just a child and he was recently married.

During one of our trips to Greenwood, I was playing with some of the children that lived near to the inner sanctum and the palace chambers of the king. It was a childish game of hide and seek, no harm done, and I was running mercilessly to try and find any of the children around when I ran into a pair of lengthy legs swathed in the finest of materials, fairly similar to the clothing my father and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn spoiled me with.

"My apologies," I said immediately, only to realize as I gazed upon a face made of porcelain, that it was none other than the king himself staring down upon me with a crown made of what appeared to be branches and silvers. "My King!"

I hastily bowed, staring at the drapery covering his feet as it swished and turned towards me. He knelt to my level, causing me to stiffen and try not to lift my gaze from the floor. I may be considered that of noble blood in Lothlórien, thanks to the kinship my family shared with the rulers of the enchanted realm, but here I was a child in the halls of a great king.

"Lift your head up to look at me," he commanded and I did so. He was carved of marble with wide, analytical eyes that pierced through me. As a child, I was terrified. "Who are you, _henig_ , and why do you run through my halls without giving sight to that around you?"

His voice was not firm, but it was not gentle either. I lifted my head up, enraged by his attitude but familiar enough to hold my tongue. "I am Faelwen, daughter of Bregolien and the late Eleniel of Lothlórien, my King. I should know to watch my steps where I do not know my way."

The corner of his mouth turned up, just enough to catch it and fleeting in nature, but I was not sure if it was from my trained words or the fire I knew burned behind my eyes. Either way, it eased my temper enough to know I was not going to the dungeon to be locked away, a child imprisoned where I did not belong.

"Your eyes remind me of my home," he said honestly and rose again. "Your father is a friend of mine. Come, let us find him so you may eat at my table, Faelwen of Lothlórien."

I did not know that, at that time, his niceties were few and far between. I was graced with such a chance that day, but was too upset to truly appreciate it. I did not know then that his beloved wife- one he had married by orders of his father, I would later learn, and did not share in the bond of our people as many that lived lives such as ours did, yet he still loved her in his own way- was the one that prompted the subtle changes in him.

He helped me find my father and that night; I was allowed to eat at the table alongside the king and queen. It was a festive night, shared in the forests surrounding his underground home, and we relished in it. Never had I been allowed at this particular table, but instead one set aside for the few youngsters of our race. Our people bred rarely, as we had eons to birth heirs, and as such it was a rarity to find more than four children in one kingdom at a time.

We left Greenwood in even higher esteem than when we arrived- which was a feat for my father, he explained, since he had been dealing with the king for some time and had made a lofty friendship with the hard _ellon_ \- and we continued our travels for centuries more before finally returning to the ever-unchanged Lothlórien.

It would be longer still before I visited the halls of Greenwood again, and the circumstances would not at all be the same.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I don't understand why I need to go to Greenwood, _Ada_!" I huffed, sitting atop my white steed, Erynion, and holding his reins in my gloved fingers. "Even if the war spills into Lothlórien, I can fight!"

"It is because of that reason why I send you so far from the struggles," he said earnestly, coiling his hands around mine. "Galadriel has foretold great terrors, some of which you will be a part of if you stay here."

My eyes trailed to the _elleth_ , smiling softly just behind my father. She was every bit as lovely as I remember from the moment I could recall the happenings in my life. She spoke, "It is time you travel to Greenwood, Faelwen, and not Rivendell as you wish. Your liveliness will be missed, but your life depends on this journey."

Celeborn's expression never changed, save the small smile that left his face rather quickly. "King Thranduil has been made aware of your arrival and welcomes you into his home. Be wary of him; he is not the same as he was in his youth."

"If I must," I mumbled, but had to smile at my loved ones. "Send for me as soon as I can return home. I shall miss all of you significantly."

"Go with caution, and know our love will follow," my father whispered and I saw how pained he was to send me away. "Be safe, Faelwen."

"My love," I told him again and spurred Erynion. If I didn't leave now, I would never be able to. I would see them again soon, but for now I had to do as was asked of me for the safety of those I loved. If something dangerous was to come my way in Lothlórien, I knew my father would fall into the despair he experienced after my mother passed, though without anyone to light his way out of it.

* * *

We journeyed for weeks to get to Greenwood, where one of the few soldiers with me took the lead for our trek through the twisting woods. It took us little time to arrive with his guidance, though I was surprised no one greeted us until we came upon the doors of the elaborate structure that housed the denizens of the woods.

"Speak your name," a guard called, holding his spear tighter and refusing to open the door.

"Lady Faelwen," my guide said cautiously. "She has been allowed residency here for a short time by King Thranduil."

"Enter."

The doors opened and another took my steed to place him in the stables. I pulled the hood from my riding cloak down, feeling the fatigue weighing on me. We had not slept in days, as we were accustomed to doing so, but with the ride and the navigating, I wanted nothing more than to sleep and recuperate.

"King Thranduil and Prince Legolas await you at the throne," a guard stepped forward. "Allow me to show you the-"

"That won't be necessary." An elf with blonde hair- barely a few shades darker than mine- came forward, his dress far from that of a guard or anything but royalty. "Lady Faelwen, I am Prince Legolas. Welcome to Greenwood."

I never knew the king had given birth to a son, but smiled nonetheless. "An honor, my Prince. Am I to be shown to my rooms by royalty?"

His grin was flirtatious, but calculated. "My father wishes to offer his welcoming as well, my Lady. If I may?" Legolas offered his arm, but I was hesitant to take it.

Was it customary to do so here, or was there a meaning behind taking the arm of a man? I knew customs were different in all of the different homelands of our kindred. To do so might be considered crass or audacious, whereas if I didn't I might be seen as rude or inconsiderate to my current home. Not only that, but this _ellon_ was nothing more than a child compared to my years on Arda.

 _Not worth the thought. If these elves want to think lowly of me, let them._ I placed my digits on his arms and walked with my head held high through the underground kingdom. Many stared, though it could be that I was unknown here. I had not returned to Greenwood since the last time I met the king, as a child no less. I had lived for well over a millennia- had it been two?- by this point.

We wound through the spacious halls until we came to an open room with a throne made of antlers and branches stationed directly in the center down a narrow walkway. The king stood before the seat, turning to face us when he heard the silent padding of practiced feet. He did not smile and his face remained expressionless until I stepped closer. Even then, his grin was just as I remembered it: small, fleeting, and engrained in my head.

"Lady Faelwen," he said finally and descended the few stairs leading to his throne. "I trust your journey was enjoyable."

"I missed the beauty of Greenwood," I admitted to him. "My thanks for accepting my stay in your home, my King."

"An honor to have what Galadriel has called 'her jewel'." He motioned a servant closer. "Have the lady shown to her rooms and properly dressed for dinner. She will be seated at my table as our honored guest."

I forced back the scowl; I found nothing wrong with my riding pants and tunic. Galadriel and Celeborn rarely made me dress properly for our meals, and only when we had revered guests in our kingdom. Never had any of the elves of Greenwood visited, save emissaries for the king.

"Yes, my King," the _elleth_ said quietly, never meeting his gaze.

" _Ada,_ " Legolas cut in before the king could turn. "I would not mind accompanying our guest through to the living chambers."

"Then go," he said and I noticed the small flicker of love in his eyes for his son, even as he distanced himself. It was like his smile, but there nonetheless.

As we swept from the room and into the immaculate halls, Legolas cast me that same flirtatious grin, though I wondered if he even realized he was doing it. "Right this way, Lady Faelwen."

"Faelwen alone, Legolas of Greenwood. I might ask that you save those certain smiles for a different party." I tried to play off my rejection in a jest, but he caught the true meaning in my words. He did not seemed angered by my audacity, but instead laughed. "I amuse you?"

"I suppose it is best to remain on good terms during your stay. I mean no disrespect, Faelwen of Lothlórien. I have wished to meet you for some time, yet have not been given such an opportunity." He pushed open a carved door. "You are rumored to be just as you are; beauty renowned and hair lighter than any of our people. My father was wise to take the opportunity to steal your attentions from Lothlórien so you may grace our dark halls."

Regardless of my previous aversion, I flushed. "Well met. I am not here for suitors. My place should have been with our people, aiding them in case a war has come. It has made my mood rather foul. My apologies."

He shook his head, that perpetual, soft smile plastered on his marble-esque face. "You have nothing to worry over from me, fair one. I would like you to call me friend while in my home, nothing more or less, should you have it."

"And have it I will." I grinned. "I believe I should change if I'm to be decent for your father's table."

Legolas's laugh echoed down the halls and his feet never made a sound. I admired him for it; it took years for an elf of any race to perfect utter silence, yet this Legolas had learned in a few hundred years, if not a few more.

My time in Greenwood would be pleasant, as long as I had a friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	3. III: Darkness Follows

**Review Replies:**

 _ShadowAmaris -_ Darling! Yes, I'm alive and back, somewhat. I have quite a few stories I want to finish before I publish them here. (As I'm terrible at updating and finishing stories that aren't complete outside of FF.) I hope you're doing well! It's been quite some time, hasn't it? It's great that you're still around. ;) Hope to continue hearing from you, love!

* * *

 **III: The Darkness Follows**

Legolas was a friend, but his presence was often absent. He was head of a scouting party that protected their home, thus he spent many days buried in the forests surrounding the entrances. I missed him when he was gone; during the few weeks in Greenwood, we had grown as friends.

He was intelligent and a fighter, beautiful and hilarious. We read to one another when we felt like staying in the underground city and fought in the training grounds to keep ourselves sharp. Despite my countless years on Arda compared to him, he was more proficient in nearly every skill necessary for battle. The only thing I had on him was speed, and even then he was not far beyond. A second at most! My father had always said I was not destined for war, and I now believed him right.

I had no one else in Greenwood to turn to when he was gone and I had spent more than enough time memorizing the palace and inner city to know it front to back. Reading held my time mostly, save the time I spent honing my archery alone in the training grounds. My only issue was the lack of time in the outside world. I yearned to explore the forests, yet I was captive in the palace. My father had made sure to implore that I needed to be kept safe to Thranduil, and the best option appeared to be keeping me from the chance to wander their woods.

But I was not one to listen easily. I may have been trained as a lady, but I was also a traveler. I preferred the rustling winds and changing nature to the quietness of a palace. Lothlórien had instilled part of this yearning in me, though the other was from my father and mother's needs to take me to all corners of Middle-Earth.

For these reasons, I found myself dressed in a simple tunic with lovely embroidery and a pair of tight breeches made custom for my long and thin body. My bow and a set of arrows were on my back and a cowl covered my head, just enough to hide the glistening white color of my hair. Anyone would know me by it; I tried to implore stealth on my opportunity to sneak outside the underground.

I made it almost to the doors to the city when I felt a presence nearby. I reacted by stilling and turning to whoever dared to impede upon my chance for freedom. Just as I had been surprised as a child, I found myself in similar circumstances when Thranduil stood before me, his hands folded and his eyebrows raised slightly higher than usual. His dress was similar to mine, though a sword hung on his hip.

"Lady Faelwen," he called smoothly, "need I ask why you sneak through my home with a wrap upon your hair?" His hand reached out and pushed the cowl from my head to hang around my neck, barely skimming my gently waved tresses as he did so.

There was no point in lying to the _ellon_ ; he would see straight through me with his piercing eyes. "I wish to go outside, my King. I yearn to feel the wind on my face and the dirt beneath my feet."

He stared at me, tilting his head gently to the left. Pale blonde hair spilled over his shoulders, dancing around his waist. Thranduil's beauty was fabled, and Legolas's kinship with the stoic king was certainly clear from the looks they shared. It was unnerving, but this was the way of their race. He was born of royalty and lived of royalty.

"If you so wish it, I will accompany you." He eyed a nearby guard and held out his royal cloak. "Send this to my rooms."

The loyal elf hurried off to do as his king commanded. I simply stared at the king, a brow cocked in confusion. He never seemed to want to leave; his moods were either indifferent or far from it, but never between. Thranduil was the type to rule without ever lifting a finger, yet his battle prowess was known far and wide. He also seemed the type to not enjoy company.

"Come, Lady Faelwen."

I grinned triumphantly at his back; it was much easier to sneak out when I had permission to do so. Perhaps he already readied for this trip from the way he dressed, though I doubted my companionship had ever been part of his plan. Nonetheless, I would take what I was given graciously.

As we walked, I noticed his steps were as silent and practiced as his son's, if not more. I was light-footed, but nothing like King Thranduil or Prince Legolas.

He led me to the doors that exited his immaculate halls and held his hand up for the guards to push open the magnificent edifice. The beautiful sounds of birds and wildlife greeted me, just as a tickle of wind passed my face. I smiled, stepping hurriedly behind the great king and out into the open air I longed for. The forests were nothing like Lothlórien; where my home was wide and spacious between the towering trees, Greenwood was compacted and twisting.

"Stay close," he ordered and I knew I would do well to oblige. He had been kind enough to let me out of the cage I had been trapped in; stepping on his good graces would not end well, especially considering how his kindnesses were few and far between.

"Are you here for a stroll or is there more to your outing, my King?" I asked him genuinely, taking stride beside him.

He eyed me callously from the corner of his eye. "Even a king needs to step away from his throne. Did you wish to hunt, Lady Faelwen?"

I shook my head; it had never been my intention. "I have learned that you should never stray from your home without something to keep you safe. I carry a bow to assure I will not fall to a wayward creature fancying my flesh."

Thranduil nodded and kept his eyes forward once more. The trees above were dense; sunlight could barely stream through, but the reflection off the leaves created a lovely glow around the forest. I believed the forest held some sort of magic, but I was only speculating. I wanted to see the sunlight, feel it touching the few places my skin peeked out from my clothing.

"Have you found my home suitable?" he asked suddenly and I stopped, perplexed by his question. He barely turned his head to me. "I have noticed your restlessness well, my Lady. You grow more anxious each moment you spend in my halls. The only joy that seems to spring upon your face is when you dine with us in the forests at night."

"I have never been one to be caged," I answered boldly. "Lothlórien is in the tops of the trees and I have reign to do as I wish, wander as I will. My father instilled his restlessness in me, as did my mother."

"Then what is it you wish?" He seemed perturbed, even agitated by my statement. He lived beneath the ground; he could not expect a wanderer to stay there as well and enjoy it.

"Many things, my King." I smiled gently at the lengthy _ellon_. "At this moment, I wish to feel the sun upon my cheeks, to warm skin that has not felt the light in so very long a time. Would you grant me permission to climb atop one of the trees in your home so I may do just that?"

My eyes were begging and I hated it, but I wanted nothing more at this exact moment. The breeze was light, barely brushing, and I knew it would be especially beautiful to see the world as only the elves of this world have.

He motioned me forward and slowly we walked through the lively brush of his forests. He seemed more at home here than he did on his gilded throne, even with the crown that sat atop his head. Thranduil led me further into the greenery to a tree that was more than suitable for climbing. He grappled a low branch and hoisted himself up easily, then offered a pale hand down to me.

I took his digits, noticing how soft they were, despite his disposition to wield a sword. He pulled me further up to swig my leg over the branch and land crouched on the wide, natural walkway.

Together, Thranduil and I effortlessly made our way higher and higher to the tops of the forest. When he at last moved aside a few pieces at the top of the massive tree, I felt the sunlight hit my face. Eagerly, I climbed up beside him and stuck my upper body through the hole he had made.

It was just as I had hoped; the sun glittered down on the tops of the trees and warmed my skin in the most delightful way. I sighed as the wind tickled my cheeks and pushed my hair away from my face, letting it dance in the delightful breeze around me. From my position, I could see the nearly never-ending forests and the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

"It's breathtaking," I whispered, fingering the leaves around me and staring off into the horizon.

I barely heard the rustling of branches beside me. Thranduil gracefully lifted himself through the leafy barrier a few feet to my left, and as he did I realized how well he fit here in Greenwood. He appeared as the royalty he was as he stood near, taking in the brilliance of his kingdom. I wished to have a reverence to me as he did, but I would forever be the gem of Lothlórien, nothing like Galadriel but still close enough to her heart that so many knew of how precious I was to her. I would not be seen as a mighty, just ruler or even a playful maid. I was precious, but I was as normal as any amongst Elvenkind. I held beauty, but what of my kin did not?

"Hmm," I heard him hum just before fingers touched the ends of my hair.

When I turned, Thranduil was staring at my hair with a glazed look to his eyes. I could not place if he was recalling something, or if he was simply transfixed by the color. Elves were a fair breed; our locks were either dark or the lightest of blondes. Mine, thanks to my mother and her mother before her, had been graced with so pure a white, it was far from common. It was part of the reasons Galadriel had called me her jewel, and not just for how close I was to the legendary _elleth_.

"My King?" I asked when his trance did not break. His eyes moved to meet my own and he was released from whatever spell that had come over him. "Is something wrong with my hair?"

"The color. I have never seen such a shade," he remarked calmly, eyeing it once more. "The lights of my kingdom do not show it to be so... pure."

"Many of my family have been graced," I told him simply, still unaware of why he had been so bold as to touch it. The standoffish king was not one for physical contact by any means. "It has been passed through many generations. I suppose it might be common in Valinor, though I have never been."

"Hmm," he said once more.

I tore my eyes from the strange elf and stared across his kingdom. Something in the distance caught my eye; it was as if the forest had begun to darken just near the edge of the expansive greenery. I narrowed my gaze on it and tried to figure a reason.

"My King," I said carefully, "have your forests begun to die? The liveliness darkens at the edge just that way." I gestured in the direction and turned my head back to the elf.

The king tore himself from his scrutiny, almost insane to a degree, and instead stared in the direction I had pointed. His face fell into the emotionless mask he wore on most occasions and his body stilled completely.

"It is time we return, Lady Faelwen," he said flatly and ducked beneath the canopy once more.

I did not hesitate, despite my aversion for the sunless groves beneath me, and followed him immediately. Thranduil was no longer patient and waiting for me, but instead scaling down the expansive tree with unbridled grace. I scurried down after him, careful to follow where he had tread, and made it down just as the king began a hasty retreat to his underground fortress.

When we entered the expansive halls, he called out irritably, "Send for Legolas. Tell him his king orders him back to Greenwood without hesitation." He stopped and seemed to remember another was with him. "Lady Faelwen, it is best you retire for the evening. Dinner will be ready as usual this evening."

With a scowl on my face, I padded silently back to the elaborate rooms I had called home. I set my bow aside and, as usual, found a few of the handmaidens were waiting for me in my room. They began to undress me so I could bathe the filth- what little there was- from my body for the feast that evening.

Again, they went through their ritual of cleaning my body and hair, though this time with more vigor. It took far longer than I cared to admit for my long hair to dry. From what I had assumed, it was not customary to attend the nightly feasts with my tresses dripping down the back of my dress. For this reason, I was not allowed to put on the fine, pale blue garment until I was completely dried.

* * *

A knock sounded at my door some hours later, just as I was finished being readied for the dinner. The handmaidens bowed, leaving just after they opened the door. Legolas, dressed in his usual garb for scouting, stepped in with his brow furrowed until he laid eyes on me.

"Beautiful as always, Faelwen," he said smoothly. He stepped closer to me and folded his hands behind his back.

"What on Arda is going on, Legolas? I was enjoying my time in the forest earlier-"

"With my _ada_ ," he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Indeed," I huffed. "I saw the darkness in your forest and he made us come back sooner than I was ready."

"I am to go and discover the source at first light." Legolas furrowed his brows once more. "Something is amiss in our home. I have felt it, as well as my father, but it was not until your observation today that we have proof that things are not as they were. For that, I thank you, my Lady."

"None of that 'my lady' nonsense." I waved my hand around. "Would I be able to go with you on the morrow? I haven't scouted in decades and would love the chance to go out again."

"If my father agrees, Ilúvatar would bless my party with your presence." He smiled and walked towards the door. "We shall ask him together at the feast, when he is in better spirits. Let us enjoy ourselves tonight, _mellonamin_."

I prayed he would give me the chance, even if my father had asked for my safety alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	4. IV: Feast of False Hopes

**IV: Feast of False Hopes**

The feast was as lively as ever, despite the knowledge of the darkening of Greenwood weighing upon the shoulders of those the king had allowed to know such information. Thus far, I believed it was only Legolas, Thranduil, and myself that had been privy to the new terrors that might be transpiring against the beautiful greenery.

Thranduil sat at the head of the table with Legolas to his right. I had been moved from beside the prince to the king's left-hand, though it only made my heart pound harder at the thought of asking him to allow me to tread where danger may lurk. Nonetheless, I did not let it stop me from lively conversations with my surrounding kin.

"And then I tell Lady Faelwen, should she strike the target from the top of the staircase, I would be at her beck and call for a fortnight," Legolas regaled grandly, speaking of a small competition we had gone through before he left for the last scout. "Faelwen, please tell them of what happened."

I was twisting my hair, laughter dancing across my lips. "His face I will never forget! I struck the target, dead-center. I am not fond of swords or daggers, but I am proficient with a bow, a trait he should have realized long ago." I smiled delightedly at the _ellon_. "Did any of you know that your prince could wash a dress? It was something I shall not soon forget either!"

The elves around us burst into uproarious laughter at the expense of their grinning prince. Legolas had told one of the few interesting stories we shared that night to better acquaint me with more of the nobility. He had realized my lack of companionship in these halls, but rarely commented on it.

"Lady Faelwen," I heard the smooth voice call to my right. The laughter died out as the king spoke, turning our silent attentions to him. "Stop twisting your locks. We would not want you to return to Lothlórien without that which you are known for."

I sat my hands in my lap, brooding on the inside about being reprimanded. He was far older than me, despite the lack of age on his face, and the king no less. I had to constantly remind myself that I could not joke with him as I did Celeborn, nor did I feel as comfortable around him.

" _Ada_ ," Legolas finally spoke. "I would like to request for you to allow Lady Faelwen with me on my trip tomorrow. She longs for the forests and I believe she would enjoy the outing. I am capable of protecting her, should she be unable to protect herself."

Thranduil cocked a single, thick brow at his son. "Your intentions to me are unclear towards our guest, Legolas. I cannot allow Lady Faelwen to traipse where danger may be waiting. Her father and guardians would be most displeased."

My mouth dropped slightly at his bold statement. Before I could answer him, Legolas interjected, "My intentions are pure and clear, _Ada._ She is my friend, nothing more."

"Your son has been the only friend I have made while in your beautiful kingdom. I would be fine leaving for a few nights, King Thranduil." I clenched my fists in my lap. "I have seen many terrors with my father and we have fought them together all throughout Middle-Earth. If I may implore you to reconsider-"

"You may not," he said languidly. "My word is final. Lady Faelwen will remain here. Should you feel the need to venture into the forests, I shall personally escort you."

Murmurs began throughout the feast-goers on the king's brash remark. I gnawed my lower lip, praying I would not be in Greenwood much longer. I was unsure how long I could hold my tongue with the snarky, stoic king staring down his nose at me. I had never had to hold my words in Lothlórien as I did here. It was maddening, to say the least.

"My thanks," I murmured when it appeared he expected something from me.

"Faelwen," Legolas called quickly, noticing my foul mood. He could read me far better than any at this table could, "There is a flower that grows in the area I am going. It is the purest white I have ever seen and twice as beautiful. Perhaps I could bring some to decorate your room?"

"Perhaps something blue as well?" I asked, my smile growing once more. "It is my favored color and we have very few that grow in Lothlórien of the sort."

"I will try and find any that I can," he promised happily. "Would you care for a dance until then?"

"I suppose I can find the energy." I laughed and stood from the table.

I missed Thranduil's boring gaze as we walked away from our seats and joined the throng of elves dancing blissfully in the moonlight.

* * *

The morning Legolas was meant to leave, he stopped by my rooms and asked me to bless him on his trip. He was going with an _elleth_ he favored named Tauriel, who I had yet to meet, and planned on attempting to woo her again. He said he did not feel the bond of our people with her just yet, but hoped she was the one that would capture his soul between her beautiful fingers.

I hoped above all she was the one for him. Legolas was an _ellon_ that loved to flirt and woo any that crossed his path of elven beauty, but she was his exception. He cared for her in some way, but I did not know how deep that love ran. Perhaps she was the one he would tie to forever, or perhaps she was a passing love that was not meant to be bound by the handsome prince.

That had been over a week ago and I had been bored out of my mind since then. It was hard to find something to occupy myself when I was not traveling Middle-Earth. I loved learning new things on the different races, and thus far dwarves had been some of my preferred reading topics. They were such a different culture from the refinement of Elvenkind, a trait I sometimes wished we shared. They were known for their merrymaking and the crafting of fine armor and weaponry, but I had not yet met any. It was a shame; I hoped to one day have the chance to converse fully with one of their kind.

One of the few hobbies I had found was reading in the expansive library King Thranduil kept. It was in this particular room that I found a few books on the hairy race, which I had sitting upon my lap. I had a nook I preferred here, whether Legolas was with me or not, and had curled up against the lavish pillows to pass the time.

I was unaware of how long I sat there, reading the books on dwarven lore, but I was sure it was at least the length of the day. The ancient tome was so worn, I found it hard to read some of the text before me. The language was just as obscure as the lettering, but my father had taught me well. I knew many different languages and could speak, read, and write all of them fluently. What else does one have to learn when they do not pass away from age?

It was in this spot that King Thranduil caught me unaware. I was so engrossed, I did not hear the nearly silent patter of his long strides or the swish of his gown. Only when his shadow blocked part of the enchanted lights in the room did I realize he stood just over my shoulder, bent slightly at the waist to read the words I had been pouring over.

"Dwarves?" he asked with a hint of disdain in his smooth voice. "Why would an _elleth_ waste her time reading on such a barbaric race?"

"I find them fascinating," I replied honestly. "I love learning on the different races of Arda. Thus far, I have found the dwarves to be the most interesting of all. Their ways are so culturally different, and yet I have never had the pleasure of meeting them."

Thranduil's face curled then evened again. It was rare his mask broke, but I often caught when it did. "They are a brutish people covered in hair and boisterous. They are not worth the time it takes to find them."

"You've met dwarves before?" I said excitedly and closed my book to stare up at him. "Are they as excitable and as fine of craftsmen as the books foretell?"

"Their weapons do not compare to that of our kin and their feasting tendencies are repulsive." Thranduil held his hand out to help me up and I took it eagerly, wanting to know as much as I could of the race I found so perplexing.

He released my hand and led me to the fireplace nearby. The underground kingdom had begun to grow chillier in the coming winter months, thus the hearth had been stoked and warmed the area near to it. Fine, plush chairs and a table were set up in front of the fire, warm to the touch and beckoning to any that wandered near.

Thranduil sat in one of the armchairs and crossed his legs, letting his arms rest delicately against the upholstery. I took the one closest to him and opened the book in my hands, holding it to him and pointing to a crude drawing of a dwarf female. She was hairy and bearded; her only discerning features as a woman was the dress she wore and the length of her copper eyelashes.

"Are the women truly bearded? I cannot believe a woman could be so." I grinned up at him and the king seem unperturbed at my closeness.

"The drawing does not misrepresent their females. They are stocky and horrible to look upon," he drawled, avoiding the book as if it were a plague.

"Why do you hate them so?" I asked finally.

Thranduil did not seem inclined to answer, but my pleading eyes must have had some pull over the harsh _ellon_. "When the dragon, Smaug, took over the Lonely Mountain, he procured a pile of stones that belonged to me. I was to take them from their king upon our next meeting, but the dwarf refused to find the time to travel to my kingdom. As I descended to take them, by force if need-be, I watched their mountain fall."

"These gems, where they the rumored white stones?"

Again, the king eyed me. "I suppose Galadriel has spoken of them."

"My guardian knows all," I answered cryptically. "She likened me to them. It is one of the many reasons I am her gem, her jewel. I believe you see that same color when you look upon my hair. You are not the first, nor will you be the last."

Thranduil's eyes fell to my hair and he did not tear his gaze away as soon as either of us would have liked. "Those braids are familiar to me. Poor, but familiar. Did my son teach you?"

"I have lived far longer than your son, yet I am still untalented when it comes to the braids of our people." I fingered one of the braids that kept my hair from my face, feeling the bumps that stuck out further than others. "He has tried to teach me, but I'm still inexperienced."

"Come here," Thranduil ordered in the tone of a king and gestured to the ottoman before his chair. "Sit."

I hesitated, but positioned myself with my back to him and in front of the powerful _ellon_. Certainly he was not about to fix my mistakes; he was not the sort of man that opted for contact amongst others. Few times he had offered me his hand, and fewer still had he touched my hair, despite his awareness of it.

"Has my son spoken truth; are you friends with him, nothing more?" As he spoke, the gentle hands of the King of Greenwood began to unweave the knotted mess I had created that morning.

"I say once more, my King; that I have lived far longer than him. I wish to find the _ellon_ I shall bond with eternally. Legolas is not he. I value his friendship, companionship. Without him, I have no one here to placate my time with and he has been nothing but accommodating." I bit back a twitch when those twisting fingers tugged out a rather rough spot I had troubled with. "Am I keeping you from something, my King? I have not yet seen you wandering your library, and now I fear I'm taking your time from something important."

"My time is spent as I please. I came to find my guest when she did not show up for the nightly feast."

Had the hour really grown so late that I missed dinner? It was the only chance I had to go outside, yet I had been so enraptured by the book on the dwarves I had forgone eating in exchange for reading. My chance had been lost.

* * *

 _ **Thranduil**_

The king would be lying if he said he had not been worried; Faelwen's love for the world outside his underground kingdom was obvious, if not frustrating. She had yet to miss a chance to draw from his halls and partake in the open air. He had not had the chance to enjoy himself and had left the feast early to assure he would not be sending news of her disappearance to Bregolien and Galadriel.

He knew all through his servants and guards, thus finding her had not been a problem. She seemed to spend her days reading in his library when she was not in her rooms and always buried herself in a certain nook built into the wall, hidden behind a few rows of shelves from the door and covered in pillows to sit upon. Legolas joined her when he was not with his ward, Tauriel, or scouting.

Thranduil would also be lying if he said what Faelwen had noticed wasn't true. He had likened her hair to the precious gems in the Lonely Mountain he coveted. His private vault held many of the stones, but he wanted all he could find. He planned to one day regain the jewels, but for now he had other things to concern himself with.

His guest was one of them. Thranduil remembered the child from so very long ago- a millennia, if not more- that ran into his legs in the halls. He had not noticed the hue of her hair then, and if he had never seen it in the sunlight, he would not have known its beauty. He coveted all things white and precious, but she was Galadriel, Celeborn, and Bregolien's treasure. It was for this reason alone he kept her locked away instead of allowing her freedom outside of his home. If something were to befall her, Elvenkind would lose something rare and lovely.

Thranduil knew she had a fierce temper; he did not miss how she quelled her temper when he said something she did not approve of. He had often heard her joking violently with Legolas, though never had she spilled such words to him. She was an _elleth_ , but she was also a traveler. She was refined and groomed for a station Galadriel had given, yet she was unruly and temperamental as well.

Secretly, he gazed upon her. She may not have held the beauty of Galadriel to many, but to Thranduil- who did indeed know of his obsession for white-hued treasures- she was exquisite. There would come a time he would need to send her back to Lothlórien, when the wars did not venture any closer to its borders, and at that time he would lose his current possession. Keeping her would start a war and he had no doubt she would find a means to escape, likely with the aid of his son.

No, he would not lock her away, but he would enjoy the gift he had been given for the time being.

"My apologies for missing the feast," she said dejectedly, visibly deflating. Faelwen was never one to hide her emotions as he did. She may have been old- ancient by the years of men-, but she was certainly as open as the youth of their kin. "I shall go to the kitchens later and retrieve something, should I grow hungry in the night."

His hands trailed through her white tresses, tracing the gentle waves near the ends with his fingers. Were all elves from Valinor this beautiful? He had never laid eyes on any but those Galadriel brought alongside her. Bregolien was a tall _ellon_ with pale golden hair, much like Celeborn, but it was Galadriel and the late Eleniel that had shone like stars. Galadriel was wise and lovely, Eleniel was kind and fair during her days. His father had been awed by her, much like Thranduil to the younger _elleth_ before him, upon meeting her. He had spoken of the woman until his death, though had always loved his mother and had never pursued his wild infatuation with the bonded _elleth_.

Thranduil had long-since removed the haphazard braids from the locks and instead busied himself with combing it through, knowing he would soon need to break from her to avoid any misconceptions. She was not his, and for that matter, did he really want her? Did he simply covet the _elleth_ for her remarkable hair? He would know in time, but he certainly knew he did not love her. He had loved his wife, but had never bonded her. Elves did not always bond; it was a special union brought by Ilúvatar upon finding the mate meant for eternity or more.

"I will share a secret," he said quietly, leaning closer to her and closing his eyes as he brushed her hair against his face. Soft, like silk...

 _Pure starlight..._

Faelwen never moved, though her back straightened. She did not seem fully aware of how close he leaned to her and he would have it no other way. He stood finally, releasing the gem, and instead strolled around to face her. His silver gown glittered in the lighting of his library, glinting off her eyes, hair, skin... Anything it touched was alight. Carefully, he took both her hands and pulled her to her feet. Faelwen cocked her head, letting that which he found mesmerizing pool against her shoulders. Small kinks had been made from the tightness of her poor braiding, but he barely noticed just minor details.

"This way, Lady Faelwen." He dropped her hands and began his descent from the library, instead leading her to his rooms. She seemed hesitant to enter, but followed when he turned his gaze to her. "You have nothing to fear from me, jewel of Lothlórien. I merely have something you might wish to see. Guard, have some food sent up for me and the Lady Faelwen."

As the guard left, Thranduil pushed open the grandiose entrance to his private chambers. Within, a sitting room decorated with the finest cloths and fixtures awaited, but he did not stop even then. Across the room stood a door covered by silver tapestries, and beyond a balcony that jutted from the side of a hill. It was large, open, and had plush chairs and an intricate table set against the night sky, near to the natural railing. It was hidden from view, should any attempt to steal away into his rooms at night, and the hill it protruded from was too vast to scale down or up. It was a private paradise and a place he often went to hide away from the darkness of the underground.

"Oh," she whispered in awe. Secretly, he delighted in the way her lips parted and her pale eyelashes fell against matching cheeks when the wind touched her skin. "This... is beyond words."

He watched her as she strode to the railing, gripping the bark that been both natural and carved to accommodate his whims. She sighed, leaning further against it and Thranduil had a fleeting fear she would fall to her death should she twist her body further. Faelwen moved away before he could voice his concerns.

"May I enjoy it for a time?" she asked him earnestly. The smile on her face lit up the darkness more than the torches and he found himself offering her the lightest twitch of a smile in return.

"We will dine here then." He whisked into a nearby seat positioned in front of the table, his right side towards the railing so he could still see the beauty of his forests and the _elleth_ that sat across from him.

She leaned back in her own chair, savoring the crisp night air. She was cold, but not enough to be noticeable yet. For now, she would enjoy the small reprieve the king had given her to the fullest. She cherished his kindnesses whole-heartedly.

Their food was brought before them, still warm with a jug of wine. Serving girls poured their drinks and set up their meals. Thranduil remained silent, stealing glances at the pure starlight across from him, and he found it slightly endearing when she thanked each girl by name, as if she had made the time to learn them. Perhaps she had; Faelwen had plenty of free time in his walls. The serving girls seemed pleased with her and smiled prettily at the _elleth_.

They ate in silence, through Thranduil could see how her shoulders shook when she thought he had not noticed. The air was growing more frigid and his gown was much thicker than hers. He stood from his seat and moved into his private rooms, procuring a silvery cloak that would suit his needs. When he returned, Faelwen had completed her meal and was clasping the cup of wine as if it would bring her warmth.

"My thanks," she said cheerfully when he draped the cloak around her thin shoulders. His fingers barely touched the skin that lie there, but he relished in it. "I am honored you would show me this, my King. In the following days, I would like to travel outside of the palace once more, should you be available to escort me."

"I have told you," he replied with his eyebrows raised and his wide eyes on her, "I do as I please. Perhaps in two days' time, we shall venture into the gardens you have yet to see."

"I would like that." Faelwen graced him with another honest smile, one that fit her face well. She took in the silence a few minutes longer and stood, folding his cloak up with practiced hands. "I believe I will retire, my King. The hour is late and I feel the need for rest creeping on me."

Thranduil stood as well and took the cloak from her palms. She bowed to him a time more and nearly danced from the private balcony. He watched her dress curl around her feet as she moved, as graceful as the wind itself, until she disappeared beyond the door to his rooms.

Her stay would certainly be too short, no matter the length of time. Thranduil just never realized how little time he had left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Author's Note

_**Hello darlings!**_

Well… right when I think I'm back on FF… As you may have noticed, this story has not been updated in a few months. I admit the first few weeks were due to RL being hectic, but from that point on? I store all my works on my ( _ **SUPPOSEDLY SAFE**_ ) external hard drive, as I like to keep things more portable than lugging around a laptop.

Said hard drive is half-dead. I do believe it has an angry virus on it, as it takes literally a few hours for it to even load to my laptop, then won't let me open or move anything from it. I've been trying to run a virus scan on it weekly to try and open the space up again and get it working to avoid costly repairs.

But good news! When I FINALLY have it fixed (probably after the holidays when I have money again or if I can get the virus scans to finally let me take some things from it), I'll upload a good few chapters, if not all of it. The story _is_ finished… on the external hard drive. Yeah… Story of my life.

Anyways, just wanted to update the few reading this story. I'm sorry loves. My bad luck continues! Until then, feel free to check out my cosplay page (considering that's what I've been doing in the few years I was gone) when you have the chance. Been doing some pretty astounding work in the time away from FF! Go to Facebook and search 'Coat of Arms Cosplay' if interested. And know I'm trying to get this story out as best as I can for the time being. :(

 **Lots of Love,**  
 _Nixx_


End file.
